You're WHAT!
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: Yoh & Anna has been married for 9 months... & guess what? Anna's pregnant! If you think Anna took it well, wait until Yoh hears about it! YohxAnna & other couplings inside...
1. Breaking the news

Aoi: Konnichiwa!!  
  
Hao: So... What drove you to writing your first Mankin romance fic?  
  
Aoi: It's not my first!! My first Mankin romance fic is No Where to Run!!  
  
Hao: Yes, where everyone died & none survived -______-;;  
  
Aoi: It's still has romance tho ^^;;  
  
Hao: Right....  
  
****************************  
  
It's been 9 months since Yoh & Anna were married, & the two happy couple (?) are going back to their normal lives....  
  
Anna: 50 MORE LAPS TO GO, ANATA!!!!!!!  
  
Told you (^^) With an anime tears streaming down his face, 20 year old Yoh runs around the court in designated amount of laps Anna set up for him.  
  
Yoh: T-T;; Anna yo.... The Shaman Tournament is over, why do I need training?  
  
Anna: You need to keep in shape, even Amidamaru thinks so... Right?  
  
Amidamaru: *Is tied up with Anna's beads* T______T Hai....  
  
Yoh: -___-;;  
  
As Yoh finishes up his task, he crawled (Yes, CRAWLED!!) over to his bottle of water but collapse on his face before reaching the "Eden".  
  
Yoh: T__T  
  
Anna: Mattaku....  
  
Seeing this, Anna took the bottle of water & placed in in front of Yoh. He looked up, & reached for & drank it down his parched throat.  
  
Yoh: Arigatou, Anna...  
  
Anna: ....Yeah, whatever...  
  
While Yoh drank the water, Anna seemingly looked like as if she's dazed out in space, with a pale feature she then collapsed & fell unconcious where Yoh grabbed her, with a look of horror & worry.  
  
Yoh: ANNAAAA!!! Whattodowhattodowhattodowhatodowhatto--- FAUST-SAN!!!!!! *Runs off to Faust with Anna in his arms*  
  
Amidamaru: Yoh-dono!!!  
  
Kororo: *Appears out of nowhere* Kruuu....  
  
Amidamaru: *Slight pause* Could you untie me? ^__^;;  
  
Kororo: ......*Runs away*  
  
Amidamaru: T______T;;  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER.....  
  
The 20 year old auburn haired girl slowly flickered her eyelids open, & drowsily looked around her surroundings. She noticed she is in her bedroom, & saw Faust on her table & chair looking over at some papers...  
  
Faust: I see you're awake...  
  
Anna: Where am I? What happened? Where's Yoh?  
  
.....................  
  
..............  
  
.......  
  
...  
  
Anna: ...What are you doing in MY table & MY chair?  
  
She asked in a threatening manner. Faust ignored her threatening gesture & proceeded to answer her questions.  
  
Faust: First off, Yoh is gone to the market to buy the groceries, second, you collapsed while training Yoh...  
  
Anna: And third?  
  
Faust: ...Before I get to that, have you been feeling sick lately? Like throwing up or can't eat?  
  
Anna: How'd you know? I've talked to Tamao & Pilica about this & told me I should go to the clinic, but I thought I'd be okay... What's wrong with me anyway?  
  
Faust: Yahari...  
  
Anna: What do you mean, yahari?  
  
Faust: ....Listen, I haven't told Yoh about this yet, but that's up to you whether you want me to tell him or yourself, but--  
  
Anna: SPIT IT OUT!!!! -__-+  
  
Faust: .....Anna, you're pregnant.  
  
........................  
  
.......................  
  
.......................  
  
.......................  
  
.......................  
  
Anna: Come again?  
  
Faust: You. Are. Pregnant.  
  
Faust clearly stated the facts. Anna just looked at him, with her trademark emotionless eyes, and....  
  
Anna: I... I... I... *Faints again* @__@  
  
Faust: ...I see she took it quite well...  
  
****Tsudzuku*******  
  
Hao: My otouto's wife is pregnant... O_O  
  
AT: ^^;;  
  
Anata: It means 'you', but in a married couple's case, it means 'honey', 'darling', 'dear' etc...  
  
Yahari: As I thought 


	2. Now what will Yoh say?

*****Intermezzo******  
  
Aoi: ........  
  
Hao: ........  
  
Aoi: ........  
  
Hao: .................DAMMIT!!! .  
  
Aoi: ^^;;  
  
(In case you are wondering, they had a staring contest)  
  
*****Intermezzo End*******  
  
It was afternoon, around ten minutes after the whole 'news broadcast' & some of our shamans are at the onsen at the moment, after Tamao called & the phone was picked up by Faust, who told her what happened. Hearing this, she told Pilica who was at her house, the Pilica phoned told Jun, then Jun who was visiting Ren told HoroHoro, and etc....  
  
Pilica: ......So.  
  
Jun: Anna was training Yoh.....  
  
Tamao: And then Anna-san fainted.....  
  
Ren: And then when she woke up,  
  
Chocolove: You told her she was pregnant.  
  
Faust: *Nods*  
  
Hao: And then she fainted again?  
  
Faust: *Nods again*  
  
............................  
  
...........................  
  
...........................  
  
All: HAO??!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!!  
  
Hao: -_____- You people just realised that?  
  
Jun: We thought you were dead!!! How did you--?  
  
Pilica: Why are you still alive?!  
  
Ren: How the hell did you get in here?!  
  
HoroHoro: What happened to your underlings??!!!  
  
Chocolove: Do you like chickens?!  
  
Faust: Why did you come?  
  
Hao: O__O;; -_____-;; First off, it's impolite to ask a guest questions booming after one another, second, I'll answer your questions later after we discuss about my otouto, and third, I've officially become a vegetarian, so no, I don't like chickens.... Anymore.  
  
All: *Stares at Chocolove*  
  
Chocolove: ^^;;  
  
Tamao: Ano sa, what are we going to do now?  
  
Faust: It'd be best if Anna told Yoh herself, so I suggest not to say a word, okay?  
  
Jun: Wakarimashita.... I need to go back to China anyway.  
  
Ren: Nee-san, isn't your flight still in 5 hours time?  
  
Jun: I prefer being early, besides, I don't want to bother you & your wife's quality time *Winks at Pilica*  
  
Pilica: *Blushes*  
  
Ren: That and you want to go back to see Pyron, right? Admit it.  
  
Jun: Ummm..... I gotta go pack up now ^^;;  
  
As Jun leaves the Funbari onsen with a bright blush, Ren smirked & placed his hands on Pilica's head. She blushed, and smiled at her husband.  
  
Pilica: We'd better be going too, tell Anna we said congratulations when she wakes up.  
  
Faust: I will. And the rest of you?  
  
Tamao: My fiancée is also probably wondering where I am, so I'd better go.  
  
Chocolove: Tamao, you have a fiancée?  
  
Tamao: Un.... Like Anna-san & Yoh-san, it turns out I also had an arranged marriage. Kageyama-san is somewhat protective though... (Kageyama is my OC)  
  
Hao: Of course, a guy finds out he's got a fiancée, but he doesn't even know her, & finds out she's timid & shy. Why wouldn't he be protective?  
  
HoroHoro: You should talk, single-boy. -__-  
  
Hao: Look who's talking, ainu-baka!!  
  
HoroHoro: Temmee...  
  
Hao: Annyaro.....  
  
HoroHoro: Kisama....  
  
Tamao: Ma...Maa.... Mina-san, let's go so we can let Anna-san have her rest ^_^;;  
  
When all of them (Except Faust. He still needs a few check-ups to run) was about to leave, when Yoh all of a sudden came back with the groceries in his hands, & was pretty muchly confused at what everyone was doing there...  
  
..............................  
  
.....................  
  
..............  
  
.......  
  
...  
  
Yoh: Yo, Hao ^_^  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Chocolove: IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU??!!!  
  
Hao: Konnichiwa, Yoh ^_^  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Faust: U_U;; Enough with the anime-crash, Yoh... I have something to talk to you regarding Anna...  
  
Yoh: O____O TELL ME!!!  
  
Everyone else: *Smirks*  
  
Seeing this, Hao decided to pick on his otouto a little... He placed his hands on Yoh's shoulder & hung his head low, looking deeply sorry.  
  
Hao: Otouto, please... We're all sad...  
  
Yoh: O.O  
  
Hao: We already know about Anna....  
  
Everyone else: *Looks at this with interest*  
  
Faust: I think it's best if-- Mmmmpf!!! (In case you're wondering, Chocolove & Horo2x closed his mouth, while Tamao is sweatdropping)  
  
Yoh: O__O  
  
Hao: Listen, whatever happens, as your older brother, I'll stand by your side, okay? I've changed my ways...  
  
Yoh: O________O  
  
Hao: And about Anna.... I'm really sorry....  
  
Yoh: O______________________O  
  
Hao: Yoh, Anna has gotten cumulonimbus, and only has 30 minutes left to live... I'm sorry....  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
O_______O  
  
O_o  
  
o_O  
  
O.o  
  
O.O  
  
_________O;;;;  
  
*___*  
  
O_______  
  
0o0  
  
XO  
  
O__________________O;;;;  
  
Chocolove: Yoh? Are you alright?  
  
Yoh: *Stoned* .........  
  
Hao & HoroHoro: .....................BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! XD XD XD XD!!! *Rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Chocolove: ^.^;; Yoh, Anna's not gonna die....  
  
Yoh: *Comes back to normal* She's not.....?  
  
Tamao: No, cumulonimbus is a name for a cloud, Yoh.  
  
HoroHoro: THAT WAS PRICELESS!! XD  
  
Hao: WHERE'S THE CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED IT?! XD XD  
  
Yoh: .......  
  
Chocolove & Tamao: ^_^;;  
  
Faust: Ehem!  
  
All: *Looks at Faust*  
  
Faust: Tonikaku, I need to discuss this matter with Yoh personally, with Anna. So please leave us in private...  
  
Hao: Gotcha. Oi, Abonimable Snowman, afro-freak, I'll see you two.  
  
With that, Hao disappeared into the road, his image fading as the crowds covered up his figure. Meanwhile, it took a while before HoroHoro & Chocolove was able to get what he said in their heads, & stood there dumbfounded for 5 mintues then....  
  
HoroHoro: Abonimable Snowman?  
  
Chocolove: Afro....Freak...  
  
Tamao: ^_^;;  
  
H&C: WHAT DID HE CALL ME?!!!  
  
Faust: -___-U  
  
Tamao: Dewa Faust-san, Yoh-kun, goki deyo.... *To Horo & Chocolove* Ikeru, futari domo.... We shouldn't waste their time... I'm going ahead.  
  
Chocolove: Yeah, I'd better be going to. Ja ne, mina-san!!  
  
HoroHoro: Ganbete ne, Yoh ^_^  
  
Yoh: Hee? O_O  
  
7 MINUTES LATER.....  
  
Yoh: What was that all about?  
  
Faust: I have no idea. But Yoh, come inside. Maybe Anna is awake by now.  
  
Yoh: What's wrong with her anyway?  
  
Faust: She'll tell you when we go inside.  
  
Yoh: ...Hai...  
  
10 MINUTES LATER....  
  
Yoh: X_____X  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Faust: This'll take a while ^^;;  
  
1 HOUR LATER....  
  
Anna: ....Are you SURE I'm not allowed to scream in his ear to wake him up?  
  
Yoh: X___X  
  
Faust: Doing that will only cause some traumatical brain damage, so I suggest we leave him more until he--  
  
Anna: SNAP OUT OF IT KUSO!!!  
  
Yoh: X____x ..... (((O_____O)))  
  
Faust: U.U;; No one ever listen to the doctor, do they?  
  
Yoh: *Finally snapped out* IT'S THE EVIL BUNNIES!! (((O_____O)))  
  
Anna: O.o;;  
  
Faust: Anna, I TOLD you to NOT tell him you're pregnant in such a strange manner...  
  
1 HOUR & 10 MINUTES EARLIER....  
  
Yoh: *Burst through the door* ANNA!!! DAIJOBU DESU KA??!!!  
  
Anna: *Is awake* I'm pregnant.  
  
Yoh: YOU ARE??!!! (((O______O)))  
  
Anna: Yes.  
  
Yoh: Oh, okay theeeeen--.... *Faints* X_x  
  
Anna & Faust: .....  
  
RIGHT NOW  
  
Yoh: ....What happened to me?  
  
Anna: You don't remember anything?  
  
Yoh: I dunno... Somehow I dreamt that you were pregnant, then I woke up...  
  
Anna: Yoh, I AM pregnant.  
  
Yoh: Oh. Right. Of course you are. *Faints again*  
  
Faust: Seeing as this will take a while, I'd better tell you this now. Anna, it's best if you go a pregnancy specialist instead of me, & you might want to start preparations soon.  
  
Anna: Preparations?  
  
Faust: I'm not a birth specialist, but what I meant is like buying diapers, cribs, clothes, get Yoh to a daddy school, go to therapy classes & get a psychologist...  
  
Anna: Wait a minute, why would I need a psychologist?  
  
Faust: Women tend to get... 'Moody' during their pregnancy period, & sometimes get into nervous breakdowns, so I suggest that.  
  
(Anna? A nervous break down? Who the hell wrote this crap?! *Gets hit by a rock* Ouch... X_x;;)  
  
Anna: Gotcha.  
  
Faust: In that case, I'll be off now. Sayonara...  
  
With that, Faust left the Funbari Onsen to the two couples, & went straight home. Anna sighed, & looked at her stomach. She smiled fondly at the life that resides in it, a true smile which she would be dead embarrassed with if Yoh had seen her... Nevertheless, she sighed &....  
  
Anna: *Throws bucket of water on Yoh's face* WAKE UP ANATA!!!  
  
Yoh: ((O_____O)) SAAAMUUUUUIIII!!! (Samui: Cold)  
  
MEANWHILE.....  
  
Amidamaru: Someone please untie me.... T_____T;;;  
  
*******Tsuzuku*****************  
  
Aoi: U.U--3 That was tiring...  
  
Hao: Must be, my otouto's going to have a baby!!  
  
Aoi: I was talking about writing this -___-;;  
  
Hao: ...I knew that....  
  
%%%IMPORTANT!!!!%%%%  
  
Aoi: Tonikaku, I've decided that the baby's gonna be a girl!! IT HAS TO BE A GIRL!!! NOTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: I thought you were going to let the readers vote... -__-;;  
  
Aoi: ^_^;; Oh yeah... Anyway, vote on what the baby's gonna be!! A boy, girl, or a twin!! But I want it to be a girl... T__T;;  
  
Hao: At least Setsumi-san agrees with you.  
  
Aoi: Arigatou, Setsumi-san!!! ^_^ Anyway, I'd also like to have vote on names, so when you review & vote, please leave a name after the gender of the baby!! (Preferably a Japanese name)  
  
Hao: Groveling will commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....  
  
Aoi: MINNA-SAN VOTE FOR IT TO BE A GIRL!!!! PLEASE!!! ONEGAISHIMASUU!!!!! T______T  
  
Also, I already have ideas for names from my friends....  
  
Asakura Hana (Flower)  
  
Asakura Ageha  
  
Asakura Kurumi  
  
Asakura Kaname  
  
Asakura Hokuto (North Star)  
  
Asakura Chihiro (A thousand oceans)  
  
Asakura Shigeru (Drizzling rain)  
  
Yes, all of the above are girl's names... -.-;; I know I'm pathetic so SHUT UP!!!  
  
REVIEW & VOTE!!! DON'T FORGET IDEAS FOR NAMES!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. V 


	3. Giving out the news, & getting the guys...

Hao: ....  
  
Aoi: Nani? O_O  
  
Hao: I just noticed... But you've bashed your most FAVOURITE character in the universe AKA Faust...  
  
Aoi: Did not!!  
  
Hao: Try re-reading your chapters, you WERE bashing him!!  
  
Aoi: No, I was just giving him a role!! Cuz later in the chapters he won't appear as much as he does now!!  
  
Hao: ...Right.  
  
Aoi: I've also decided on gender & name of the child, & I'd like to thank minna-san for helping me. Anyway, This is my reviewer's response:  
  
Shinnotoni: Domo arigatou for the names, I really appreciate it ^^ shikashi gomen, I've already decided on the baby after a LOT of thoughts... It's the reason why it took me so long to update, so one more time, thank you & sorry ^_^  
  
Rian Dark Angel: Thank you for the names too, I really appreciate it ^^ but I've already decided on the child... gomen ^^;;  
  
Anonymus: Thank you too for the names, but as I said, I've already decided on the baby... And also, 'Kasumi' does mean mist, but in the vocabulary of Japanese names, it is mostly taken from the flower 'kasumisou', in English it is the Baby's Breath Blossom ^^  
  
Shingiami: Anou... Rain in Japanese means 'ame', not 'sume', but thank you for the name idea ^^  
  
Naru Asakura: Heheh ^^ If you like, I can make a character in the story & pair you up with Hao-chan! Cuz I was also thinking about getting all the Mankin characters either a fiance, a wife/husband or a girlfriend. Kageyama is also a friend of mine ^^  
  
Pavo: Umm....^_^;; Thanks, but I've already decided on the child, though I think Yoh or Anna wouldn't be too happy knowing their child is a terrestial...  
  
DrakeTheDuelist: Actually... It's 7 years... Also, Faust is a doctor & in a completely unrelated story, I'm a rabid Faust fan ^^;; and just because in my fic Anna & Yoh has been married for 9 months, doesn't mean they were married straight after the Shaman Tournament, they got married around 6-7 years after the tournament.  
  
SkyDancerHawk: Arigatou for suggesting one of your OC's name for the child ^^ I'm quite honoured, but I've already decided on the child's name  
  
Joruri Soma:  
  
Horo: PIE!!! HOROHORO WANTS PIE!! PIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Aoi: U_U;; *Smacks Horo on the head with a harrisen*  
  
Horo: Ite...X_x  
  
Aoi: Thanks for the review ^^ I've decided to give the name 'Kurumi' to another coupling's child, you'll find out soon  
  
KuraYami Robe: 'Chihiro' in its kanji lettering can also be read as 'a thousand spirits', but the way I'm reading my 'Chihiro' has a different form of kanji spelling that inscribes 'a thousand oceans', in other words, what I'm trying to say is that there are two ways in which you can write 'chihiro', one means a thousand spirit the other means a thousand oceans... So you're also right ^^  
  
kEikO: Gomen, I don't have the complete episodes of Mankin, so I haven't read 'Funbari no Uta' yet ^^;; But it's quite rare to find a male Nihongo namae (Japanese name) as 'Hana'... U.U;;  
  
Itako no Anna Asakura:I really wanna read Funbari no Uta, but unfortunately I don't have the complete episodes of the manga U.U;; I mostly follow the anime & I couldn't find 'Funbari no Uta' anywhere in episodes, so I don't know about Hana ^^;; as for the child suggestion, thank you very much for the idea, but I've already decided on the child  
  
Setsumi-san: Arigatou for the idea!! Most of the suggestions were either twins or girl, but girl prevails!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!! ^O^ *Cough* Anyway, I'd like to use your suggestion for the child, but if it's alright with you, can I please make a bit of change in the child's name?  
  
Aoi: Ehem... Yah... Others who reviewed, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MINA-SAN!! The names that didn't get used for Yoh & Anna's child will be used for other characters... Ja, let's start the story!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
LONDON, ENGLAND  
  
Jeanne: Lyserg, have you seen Elric anywhere?  
  
Jeanne asked her husband. Yes, these two were also now married & is currently living in England, near a church insistedly by Jeanne (Surprised? ...Nah) Lyserg is in his green-cape outfit minus the green cape (Which is right now hanging on the one-man couch he's sitting on) & has his top unbuttoned a bit, leaving his shirt loose on the unbuttoned parts. He was reading a newspaper until Jeanne asked about Elric, their 2 year-old son, who was turning 3 next month. Surprisingly, Elric was born on the exact same day as Lyserg, so naturally the two couple were touched & surprised (Elric Diethel... Nice name, no? Stole it from Full Metal Alchemists =^^=)  
  
Lyserg: He's probably inside your indoor garden again, pulling out your sunflowers with their roots or something...  
  
Jeanne: Nani?! Ugh... If he wasn't my son I would've put him in the iron maiden... *Runs off to her indoor garden* ELRIIICC!!  
  
AT THE INDOOR GARDEN... PLACE...  
  
Elric: *Is doing like what Lyserg said*  
  
Jeanne: Elric!! So there you are... And what did mommy say about messing up mommy's favourite flowers?  
  
Elric: Daddy says dat if yu wewre angwy, I shouwd giv yu youw favouwite fwower, yu were being mad dis morning so I picked yu youw favouwite fwowers!! See? *Gives 'masacred' flowers to jeanne*  
  
Jeanne: Aaaaww... Thank you, sweetie... *Thinks to herself* When Elric does something bad, BLAME LYSERG -__-  
  
Lyserg (Still in the other room): *Sneezes* _O Someone's talking about me...  
  
BACK WITH JEANNE  
  
Jeanne: Mommy was not being mad this morning hun, she was just... Having her days...  
  
Elric: Why are yu so mad when yu have youwe days?  
  
Jeanne: I'll tell you when you're older ^.^;;  
  
Jeanne then picked up her son, along with the flowers and the dirt that trailed along the roots that got pulled out with it. Meanwhile, back with Lyserg, the phone rang where he picked it up.  
  
Lyserg: Good afternoon, Lyserg speaking.  
  
Yoh (In the other line): IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMM GOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG TOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAVEEEEE AAAAAA BAAAAAABYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Lyserg: I see You're going to become a father... Congratulations Yoh.  
  
Yoh (Still in the other line): AAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAA IIIIIIIIIIISSSS PREEEEEEGGGNNNAAAAAAAAANNNTTTT!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: Yes, I'm also very happy for you  
  
Yoh (Do I need to explain it again?): BAAAAAAAABBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: ...And you would like to invite me & my family for the baby shower in two week's time....  
  
Yoh: COOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: Okay, bye.  
  
Yoh: *Hangs up*  
  
Lyserg: *Does the same*  
  
Jeanne: What was that all about? O_O  
  
Lyserg: ^.^;; First time fathers, I was EXACTLY like Yoh when you were pregnant too...  
  
Jeanne: You mean when you screamed your lungs of in long notes while inviting mina-san to Elric's baby shower?  
  
Lyserg: Hai.  
  
Jeanne: *Shudder*  
  
Lyserg: He should be back to normal soon & phone us again in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....  
  
Phone: *Rings*  
  
Lyserg: *Picks it up* Hello?  
  
Yoh (In the other line... Go figure): Hi Lyserg ^_^ I was wondering if you & your family would like to come over to Japan for a baby shower me Anna is going to hold in two week's time... Oh yeah, Anna's pregnant ^_^  
  
Lyserg: .....Yes, I'll be there.  
  
Yoh: Great! Bye!!  
  
Lyserg: Okay, bye.  
  
Yep, the two hung up again. Jeanne raised an eyebrow at her husband while carrying Elric in her arms, and Lyserg replied by smiling at her & sweatdropping. He then walked over to them, & lifted Elric up.  
  
Lyserg: Guess what, Elric?  
  
Elric: Wat, daddy?  
  
Lyserg: We're going to Japan! Now, why don't you go & pack up some of your things? ^_^  
  
Elric: YAAAAAAYYY!! *Jumps off Lyserg & runs to his room*  
  
Jeanne: ....Do you suppose Yoh also fainted at least 3 times like you did?  
  
Lyserg: I'm guessing....YES.  
  
*****AT THE TAO ESTATE, IN JAPAN... 1 WEEK LATER*****  
  
Ren: Come on, say it, I know you can!! Paa-pa....  
  
Ren cooed to his 8 months daughter, when Pilica walked in, carrying their 1 year old son Jin. (Courtesy of Cute Anime Kitty)  
  
Pilica: Ren, what are you doing?  
  
Ren: I'm teaching Kurumi how to talk!!  
  
Pilica: Anata, she's only 8 months old... Not even Jin could talk yet ^_^;;  
  
Ren: ......Right....  
  
Pilica: By the way, Yoh has invited us for the baby shower, he said that it's next week!! I'm so exited!!  
  
Ren: Wait, isn't it a little early for a baby shower?  
  
Pilica: This is Yoh & Anna we're talking about, anata... Besides, it's never too early for a baby shower! Late yes, but not early  
  
Ren: Souka -__-U  
  
Pilica: Anyway, I've signed you up for Father Intuition.  
  
Ren: A what?  
  
Pilica: *Sigh* I've signed you up for Daddy class with Yoh.  
  
Ren: ............................................................................ ..................WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilica: Anata, LYSERG took the class, & he became a good father!!  
  
Ren: Are you implying I'm a bad father?  
  
Pilica: Let's do a bit of test. Kurumi's diaper seems quite... Overloaded, change it.  
  
Ren: FINE! Look, okay?  
  
With that, Ren tried changing her diapers, but ended up with the 8 month girl crying.  
  
Kurumi: HUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Ren: Shh, it's only a diaper Kurumi-chan!! It's not going to hu-- WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!!??  
  
Pilica: *Sigh* Ren, you've just upset her... Here, THIS is how you change it. *Changes Kurumi's diaper*  
  
Kurumi: *Slowly stops crying* Hic...  
  
Ren: .....I knew that.  
  
Pilica: -__-U You're going to daddy class, full stop.  
  
Ren: Okay, so I'm not good at diapers...  
  
Pilica: Here, carry Jin.  
  
Ren: *Takes Jin off Pilica's arms* *Hold him*  
  
Jin: *Screams & Cries*  
  
Ren: O_____O  
  
Pilica: REN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!  
  
Ren: Umm.... Holding him?  
  
Pilica: You're tilting his head too backwards!!! Use your hand to support his head!!  
  
Ren: umm....  
  
Pilica: -___-U Just give him to me  
  
Ren: ....So, Daddy Class?  
  
Pilica: Definitely. Oh, Nichrom & Silva's also joining you & Yoh ^_^  
  
Ren: ..............!!!!!!!! O__O  
  
****NICHROM'S HOUSE********  
  
Nichrom: .............!!!!!! O__O  
  
Marion: Nichrom, Mari has been really busy lately, so Mari thinks while Mari is busy, you could take care of Lolita!! (Courtesy of Pakkizuki) Besides, Mari thinks we should be more friendly to Yoh-tachi  
  
Nichrom: BUT I'M A GOOD FATHER!! BESIDES, GOING TO DADDY CLASS WITH REN & YOH IS THE LAST THING THAT EVER CAME TO MY MIND!!!  
  
Marion: Here, hold Lolita  
  
Nichrom: *Does that* *Same result as Ren*  
  
Marion: Don't tilt Lolita's head like that!!  
  
Lolita: *Screams & wails*  
  
Marion: -__- Give Mari Lolita back...  
  
Nichrom: T__T;;  
  
Marion: Shh... Is Lolita angry? Does Lolita want to play with Chuck?  
  
Nichrom: Mari, don't you think babies tend to get frightened with those kinds of dolls?  
  
Lolita: *Stops crying* *Plays with Chuck* *Laughs happily*  
  
Nichrom: ...Then again, maybe not.  
  
Marion: By the way, you & Mari will be going to Yoh & Anna's baby shower next week. Maybe Hao-sama will be there!!  
  
Nichrom: Wait, Hao-sama is still alive?!  
  
Marion: Hai, Yoh called in & said that Hao-sama came by a few days ago to Funbari Onsen.  
  
Nichrom: Is shark-head & Sherlock Holmes coming?  
  
Marion: Probably....  
  
Nichrom: Then I'm not coming.  
  
Marion: Sorry Lolita, Mari needs to borrow this for a moment *Lifts chuck up to Nichrom*  
  
Chuck: *Points gun to Nichrom's face*  
  
Nichrom: ^_^;; Heheh... Okay, I will....  
  
*****HOKKAIDO*********  
  
It has been at least a year when Silva & Kanna got married (Kanna x Silva... So sue me U.U;;) so far, Kanna has stopped smoking after the SKT (Shaman King Tournament) is over, & is also pregnant for 8 months now... Silva & Kanna now lives in a calm, nature-surrounded home in Hokkaido, with Kalim sometimes coming over & visiting... Or morely nagging that he should pick the baby's name.  
  
Kanna just came home from the clinic, and yes, things has gotten quite destructive with Kanna's moodswings where Silva has to constantly survive flying knives & ashtrays while Ashcroft trying to calm her down. Being dead and all he didn't need to worry about suffering Kanna's wrath, but it was still a troublesome task indeed... (If you think Kanna is something, can you imagine what Anna's gonna be like? *Shudder*)  
  
Kanna: Silva!!!  
  
Ashcroft: Uh-oh.... You might want to use your spirit shield on this one too....  
  
Silva: I know -.-;;  
  
Kanna: SILVAA!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WHEN YOUR WIFE IS CALLING YOU DAMMIT!!!! ASHCROFT!!! THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO!!!!  
  
Ashcroft: Dear god I am being abused U.U;;  
  
Silva: -___- You're lucky you don't have death threatening you everyday....  
  
Kanna: SIILVAAAA!!! *starts crying* ...You don't love me do you?! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Silva: O_O NO!!! I love you, really I do!!!! See? I'm here!! I'm here!!  
  
Kanna: *Stops crying* *Stifles a sob* Really? *Wipes tear*  
  
Silva: Hai, koishii... *Puts hand on Kanna's shoulder* Now, what is it?  
  
Kanna: The gender of the baby!! It's going to be a boy!! Two boys!!  
  
Silva: Hontoda?! That's good!!! .... Wait, two?  
  
Kanna: Yep!! We're going to have twins!! ^_^  
  
Kalim: GREAT!! I HAVE JUST THE NAMES!!!!  
  
...................................  
  
..........................  
  
..............  
  
.......  
  
...  
  
Kanna: Kalim?  
  
Kalim: Hai? Nani?  
  
Kanna: STOP. POPPING. OUT. LIKE. THAT.  
  
Ashcroft: Kalim-san.... RUN.  
  
Kalim: Why?  
  
Silva: That's why *Points to Kanna*  
  
Kanna: *Her moodswing is back* *Fiery aura*  
  
Kalim: O_O Bye. *Runs*  
  
Kanna: *Chases after him with a chainsaw*  
  
Silva: *Drinking tea* So... Ashcroft, what have you been up to lately?  
  
Ashcroft: Shouldn't we be--  
  
Silva: No.  
  
Ashcroft: But Kanna--  
  
Silva: No  
  
Ashcroft: What about Kal--  
  
Silva: He brought this upon himself.  
  
Ashcroft: U.U;; Fine... By the way, about the daddy school, how are you going to cover distance between Hokkaido to where Yoh is?  
  
Silva: I'm a shaman, remember? I could fly there, using my powers, it'll only take around 15 minutes...  
  
Ashcroft: Souka....  
  
****TSUZUKU******  
  
Yes, I know... Yoh & Anna didn't appear in this chapter... ^_^;; Anyway, I've already decided on the child, so thanks mina-san for your suggestions!!! The names that didn't make it to Anna & Yoh's child I decided to use to other coupling's child/children, like Lolita, Jin, Kurumi and everyone else... For Kanna & Silva's sons, their names will be Kagami & Satoshi, courtesy to Anonymus and Shinnotooni ^_^ but that will come out in later chapters  
  
As for Yoh's child's name, I'd like to use Setsumi-san's name, but I'd like to change the ending 'ko' to 'ru', so that instead of 'leaf child' the name will be a combination of the word 'leaf' & 'spring' (Haru-Konoharu), or 'spring leaf', if it's alright ^_^  
  
Hao: It took you so long to update this chapter, do you know how sad that is?  
  
Aoi: -.-;; My teachers are slave-drivers... What do you expect?!  
  
Hao: .....Right....  
  
REVIEW KUDASAI!!! 


	4. Baby Shower!

Aoi Tenma: I'm back!!  
  
Chibi Varon: AOI -SAMAA!!! (Cries while glomping AT)  
  
Aoi Tenma: Varon...? You're not a muse in this anime fic, what are you doing?  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon misses Aoi-sama!!T-T Aoi-sama went away for too long!!! Varon tsumanai!!  
  
Aoi Tenma: nn;; Have I really been hospitalized for that long?  
  
Hao: Hai. Chibi Malik has taken over LEGO WORLD (tm) & Chibi Noa has just finished creating a PS3, I know that and I'm not even a muse in the anime they're originally from.  
  
Aoi tenma: (Still has Chibi Varon clinging to her neck) Oops.... Gomenasai mina-san!! I was hospitalized a few days back so I didn't have time to write, but I'm back!! Though it'll take a while before I could update anything else... A lot of my fics are being frozen at the moment. And when I got back, I had a lot to carch up AND someone hacked into my e-mail & changed the password... Someone out there is hostile towards me... -.-;;  
  
Chibi Varon: (Still glomping AT)  
  
Aoi Tenma: Let's start!! (To Chibi Varon) You can let go of me now...  
  
Chibi Varon: X3  
  
DISCLAIMER: Shaman King? Me? No, no... You've mistaken it for Hiroyuki Takei. No, I don't own the Lego world or a PS3, those now belong to my Yu- Gi-Oh! muses who went out of control while I was gone. Yeah, you're allowed to kill them. No, I don't like Barney. No, Butsu Zone doesn't belong to me. And yes, Chibi Varon is still choking my neck.

* * *

IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMEWHERE......  
  
Macchi: DAMMIT!! I'm lost... T-T;; (Re-looks at map) I thought that oba- san said that this was the way to Tokyo!! ....Damn... I'll never get to Yoh & Anna's baby shower...  
  
???: Macchi?  
  
Macchi: Now I'm halucinating that Luchist is talking to me....  
  
???: What's wrong, Luchist?  
  
Macchi: Great... Now the kid-whose-gender-I'm-not-sure-of is here too... WHY DOES MY MIND TORMENT ME??!!  
  
Opacho: Because Opacho & Luchist are real?  
  
.............................  
  
.....................  
  
...........  
  
...  
  
Macchi: OPACHO!!  
  
Opacho: Macchi!  
  
Luchist: Macchi?  
  
Macchi: LUCHIST!!  
  
Luchist: MACCHI!  
  
Opacho: Luchist!  
  
Luchist: Opacho!!  
  
Macchi: Luchist!!  
  
Luchist: Macchi!!  
  
All three: (Takes deep breaths) (Pants)  
  
Opacho: Mou... Macchi is okay now?  
  
Macchi: Yep!! Do you guys know where I am?  
  
Luchist: You're in Tokyo... Why?  
  
Macchi: I MADE IT!!! CEEEEEELEEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON!! (Does dance)  
  
Luchist: We'll be doing that at Yoh's place tomorrow. Anyway, I just met Mari some time ago & she was wondering where you were... Better go to her house before she sends Chuck after you  
  
Macchi: O.O Right...  
  
NOW, WITH ANNA & YOH, THE NEXT DAY.....  
  
Anna: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!! ANNYAROO!!!! WHERE'D YOU GO BAKA?! KISAMAYAROOOO!!!!  
  
Yoh: (Hiding under bed) Kami-sama I am abused... T-T  
  
Amidamaru: (Finally released) (Yeah, I know... It took a few chapters before he was FINALLY released U.U;;) Yoh-dono... You really need to face her, she is afterall pregnant.  
  
Anna: (From the kitchen) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Blood, sweat, and tears!!!!! SUFFER MY PREEEEECIOUUUSSSS!!!!  
  
CRASH!! (Sounds of Anna throwing random things from fridge & wrecking the whole kitchen)  
  
SLAM!! (Sounds of Anna cutting the ceiling with a chainsaw & the ceiling falling on the floor... Don't ask)  
  
BOOM!! (Sounds of Anna pouring alcoholic drinks on a blazing stove flame)  
  
Amidamaru: O.O  
  
Yoh: Anna isn't mean anymore... SHE'S INSANE!!! T-T  
  
Anna: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! (Drinks juice that appears randomly)  
  
Juice: (Contains sleeping pills)  
  
Anna: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA--Ha--haaaa.....(Falls asleep) ZZZZzzzzzzZzzzzzZZ...  
  
Yoh: Did you do that?  
  
Amidamaru: n.n;; Hai, Yoh-dono...  
  
Yoh: (Wipes sweat off forehead) Phew -.-;; Now I just have to clean the mess before everyone get here...  
  
Amidamaru: But you still have 6 hours, Yoh dono... By the way, Anna-san signed you up for Father classes with Nichrom & Silva right...? Are you okay with this?  
  
Yoh: I'm fine, but I'm mostly worried about how Nichrom & Ren... --;; Anyway, gotta get cleaning.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.....  
  
Funbari Onsen: (Is now well prepared for the baby shower)  
  
Yoh: (Is proud of himself)  
  
Anna: (Just woke up) (Is not insane) You've outdone yourself, anata.  
  
Yoh: Arigatou, Anna   
  
The bell then rang, signaling the first guest to come. Yoh ran over the door to find...  
  
Yoh: Yo, HoroHoro!! Pilika!! Ren!! Jun!!  
  
Ren: Hey...  
  
Anna: Where's Jin & Kurumi?  
  
Pilika: Pyron & Bason volunteered to babysit them, so we didn't bring them...  
  
Yoh: Too bad... I wanna see Kurumi-chan!  
  
Ren: Maybe next time if you come over, Yoh, by then I KNOW she will be able to say a few words...  
  
Jun: -.-;; They're not old enough, Ren.  
  
Ren: ....  
  
HoroHoro: Anyway!! Looks like we're the first one here!!  
  
Hao: (Appears out of nowhere) Not. Quite.  
  
HoroHoro: YOU?! YOH!! HOW COME YOU INVITED HIM??!!!  
  
Yoh: He's my brother, of course I would invite him   
  
Hao: What he said.   
  
???: Konbawa!! You must be Anna-san!!  
  
Anna: Yes... Are you with Hao?  
  
???: Yeah! My name's Naru, by the way. I'm with Hao   
  
HoroHoro: Hao?! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND??!!! O.O  
  
Hao: No, I don't have one.  
  
HoroHoro: Oh yeah... OF COURSE   
  
Hao: She's my fiancée.  
  
HoroHoro: Of course she is. WHAT??!! O-O  
  
Ren: THE BASTARD HAS A FIANCEE??!! O-O  
  
Hao: You know I AM standing here....  
  
Naru: n.n;; Ano... Here's a present for the baby, Anna-san, Yoh-san.  
  
Yoh: Arigatou!! By the way, please come in!!  
  
???: Yo, Yoh!  
  
Out of nowhere, the authoress herself appears from the darkness, with her spirit: Farlos, who looks like Nightmare from the playstation game Soul Calibur (Me no own)  
  
Hao: IT'S HER!!! OMG IT'S HER!! O-O  
  
HoroHoro: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Oo  
  
Ren: YOH!! DID YOU PLAN THIS THE WHOLE TIME??!!! O  
  
Manta: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, YOH!! HOW COULD YOU!! WHY DID YOU INTEND TO KILL US??!!! T-T  
  
Yoh: Ano--   
  
Jun: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE..... AGAIN!!!! O  
  
Pilica: NO!! I STILL HAVE MY BABIES TO TAKE CARE OF!!!! TOT;;  
  
Yoh: Ano.... U.U;;  
  
(For those who doesn't understand what's going on, read my fic called 'No Where to Run', my old username was Dark Demon Angel, & at the same time I used it as a character that kills all the SK characters)  
  
Aoi Tenma: (Sighs) --;; Anna-san, please?  
  
Anna: Yos... (Clears throat) URUSAI!!!! YAKAMASHIYO KONO KISAMAYAROOOOOO!!!! (Scary Backround)  
  
Everyone: (Silences) OO  
  
Aoi: Domo, Anna-san. And if I may, I will NOT kill any of you, no matter how insane I am. Besides, I only killed you guys in that other fic --;; also, I am a totally different character, note my spirit.  
  
Farlos: KiLL...kIiL... KkIiIIIiiiLLllL!!!!!  
  
Everyone: .....O.o;;  
  
Aoi: Tonikaku! I brought along a friend, Rian!  
  
Rian (Rian Dark Angel): Konbawa! Mina-san!   
  
Yoh: Well, let's go inside then!  
  
Everyone: (Follows Yoh inside)  
  
INSIDE   
  
Anna: (Nervously to Pilica) Umm... Pilica...?  
  
Pilica: Yeah?  
  
Anna: Just wondering... Does it hurt when you gave birth to Kurumi & Jin?  
  
.................................  
  
........................  
  
.................  
  
.........  
  
...  
  
Pilica: ....DAMN RIGHT IT HURTED!!! I WAS SCREAMING IN PAIN AND GRIPPING REN'S HAND UNTIL IT BROKE!! IT HURTS WAAAAYYYY TOO MUCH!!!!!  
  
Ren: So true... T-T;;  
  
Yoh & Anna: OO;;  
  
Rian: ...But it was worth it, right?  
  
Pilica: Yep   
  
Anna: (Anime fall)  
  
Yoh: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Naru: Hao, where's Opacho? I thought he was coming with us...  
  
Hao: He's coming with Mari, Luchist and if she's here, Macchi.  
  
Naru: And Kanna & Silva-san?  
  
Hao: ...Not sure... I just pray for Silva's sake, that Kanna isn't in her... 'destructive mode'  
  
Naru: ? OO  
  
Hao: Don't ask n.n;;  
  
A few moments later, the doorbell rang again, and the one at the door is....  
  
Yoh: !! Joruri-san! Keii-san!  
  
Joruri (Joruri Soma): Konbawa, Yoh-kun! Here, I brought pie!!  
  
Yoh: Sankyuu!  
  
HoroHoro: PIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Joruri: O.o;;  
  
Pilica: BAD!! BAD ONICHAN!! DOWN!! (Whacks Horo on the head with a paper fan- harrisen)  
  
HoroHoro: (Whimpers)  
  
Joruri: (sweatdrop)  
  
Keii (Keii-hk): Ara...? Where's Pakkizuki, Loppy & Angels?  
  
Pakkizuki: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLPPPP!!!!!  
  
In the backround, Pakkizuki is being chased around by a mob of koroppokurus, she tripped, the little midgets caught up, ...and well... You don't wanna know UU;; While Angels & Loppy then caught up with Keii & Joruri.  
  
Angels (Angels-Wings): Konbawa, Yoh! Anna-san!  
  
Loppy (Loppy-chan): Yo, futari domo!  
  
Pakkizuki: DADEKAAAAA TAAAAASSUUUUUUKEEEEETEEEEEE!!! T-T;;;  
  
???: Konbawa! I'm not late, am I...?  
  
Yoh: ?  
  
Aoi: (Pops behind Anna & Yoh) Ahni-san! Yo!  
  
Ahni (Ahnigurl): Hi! Anna-san, here's a present for the baby!  
  
Anna: Arigato, Ahni-san.  
  
Loppy: Well! Let's go inside!  
  
HoroHoro: AND PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilica: BAD ONI-CHAN!!! (Politely to Joruri) Please put the pie on the table, Joruri-Soma

Joruri: O...kay...  
  
Angels: .....Since when did HoroHoro became obsessed with pies, Pilica?  
  
Pilica: Since he watched the dub version of himself -.-;;  
  
Ahni: Anyway, got punch?  
  
Anna: Right inside.  
  
All: (Walks inside)  
  
MEANWHILE   
  
Silva: Kanna! We're leaving, hayaku ne!  
  
Kanna: Hai! (Catches up to Silva)  
  
When Kanna finally met Silva at the door, Silva notices her rather distracted feature. When they finally left the house, Silva couldn't help but feel something's about to happen....

* * *

Tsuzuku  
  
Hao: Aoi! Are you just going to end it there?!  
  
Aoi Tenma: Yep!   
  
Hao: --;;  
  
Aoi: Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all my friends, read their stories!!! Their usernames are in the brackets, so read & review their stories!!!! Also, if I used you in this chapter & you are not comfortable being here, just tell me & I'll repost a new chapter with you removed, k? Tonikaku! Enjoy your day!! Gotta get back to project work... T-T  
  
Chibi Varon: (Yes, still clutching to my neck) TT Aoi-sama!!  
  
Aoi: -.- ....Go back to your story genre, CV!  
  
Chibi Varon: Demo--!  
  
Aoi: I'll play with you for 3 hours if you do.  
  
Chibi varon: ......................................Okay!!   
  
Aoi: Sa, ja ne minna-san!


End file.
